L'empreinte du mal
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Depuis sa résurrection, Jace cauchemarde toutes les nuits. Des pulsions meurtrières envers ses proches l'assaillant. L'inévitable peut arriver à tout moment et Jace mène un combat peut-être perdu d'avance. Son adversaire redoutable n'étant autre que son esprit...


Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS et cette fois-ci aussi surprenant que celui puisse paraître, Malec n'est pas au centre de l'histoire. Jace est le protagoniste principal de cet OS, j'ai eu une idée avec lui et je devais la transcrire. Malec apparaîtra en touches, Alec de façon plus importante.

SPOILERS : Même si j'ai mélangé les livres et la série (saisons 1 et 2 inclus). Je dévoile un spoil majeur du tome 4 sur Jace, je vous déconseille de le lire si vous ne voulez pas savoir. Surtout que la série vous donnera probablement des réponses dans la saison 3.

Je reste sur l'idée que Clary et Jace n'ont pas dévoilé que c'est Clary qui a permis la résurrection de Jace grâce à l'Ange Raziel.

Si lire sur Jace ne vous dérange pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jace s'éveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se redressa dans son lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux rendus humides par la transpiration qui collait à sa peau.

Il inspira tout en scrutant l'obscurité de la pièce. Jace avait presque envie de se précipiter dans la chambre d'Alec pour qu'il le rassure, lui rappelant que ses visions meurtrières qu'il avait dans ses rêves n'étaient que des cauchemars. Le blond rit faiblement, son parabatai était sans doute blotti contre Magnus à cette heure tardive dans le loft de Brooklyn et il avait passé l'âge de chercher son réconfort.

Jace se rallongea, il était fatigué comme s'il avait à peine dormi alors que sa nuit avait commencé six heures plus tôt.

Ses cauchemars qui envahissaient ses nuitées depuis sa résurrection, le terrifiaient. Il se voyait selon les songes, poignardait Clary, étouffait Izzy, éventrait Alec ou saignait Max. Il tuait ses proches sans une once d'hésitation, sans l'ombre d'un doute et exultait de voir ses mains se teintaient de leur sang.

Le blond s'obligea à pratiquer des exercices de respiration pour se détendre et retomber dans le sommeil. Même si ses songes lui faisaient peur, il avait besoin de dormir. La traque de Sebastian leur prenait bien trop d'énergie pour qu'il néglige des précieuses heures de repos. Qui sait, peut-être que son sommeil serait sans rêve ? En tout cas, aucun qui l'extirpe de son lit.

* * *

Jace arriva dans la cuisine de l'Institut, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Alec était curieusement attablé alors qu'il était au loft hier, prenant son petit-déjeuner. Le blond mit une main sur l'épaule de son parabatai et le salua.

«Dispute avec Magnus ? » Demanda Jace, étonné de le voir.

«Entraînement matinal. » Répliqua l'archer. Il but une gorgée de café avant de poser son regard sur son parabatai qui s'était assis face à lui. «Tu dors mal ces derniers temps ? » Questionna Alec, en contemplant les larges cernes bien noires sous les yeux vairons de son frère.

Jace sourit, l'archer s'inquiéterait toujours pour sa fratrie, attentif au moindre changement chez eux.

«Pas particulièrement. » Répondit le blond évasif.

«Je te connais. » Lâcha Alec, signifiant par là, qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Le blond rit, son parabatai était un vrai détecteur à mensonges. Jace ne savait comment mais l'archer les connaissait assez pour savoir quand Izzy, Max ou lui fabulait. C'était un maître dans ce domaine. Mais Alec avait passé tant de temps à le regarder avant de se centrer sur lui, que l'explication tenait sans doute là.

«J'ai tendance à cauchemarder ces derniers temps. Rien de grave. » Concéda le blond.

«Tu veux que je passe quelques nuits à l'Institut ? » Demanda l'archer, soucieux.

Jace retint un rire, lui aussi connaissait bien son frère. Il aurait mis sa main à couper, qu'il lui propose cela. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'après son adoption par les Lightwood, Jace s'était réfugié une quantité incroyable de fois dans la chambre de l'archer. Le réveillant au milieu de la nuit, en se glissant à ses côtés dans son lit. Alec sortait du sommeil aussitôt et passait quelques minutes à le réconforter avant qu'ils rejoignent tous deux les bras de Morphée.

«De un, je n'ai plus dix ans. De deux, je tiens à la vie. Magnus me tuerait si je t'extirpais de votre lit. Il ne pourrait plus profiter de ton corps à damner. » Se moqua gentiment Jace, provoquant des rougissements chez son parabatai.

«Tu as continué jusqu'à quatorze ans. » Se vengea l'archer.

«C'était donc toi, ce truc dur contre mon dos. » Rit le blond.

«Connard! » Répliqua Alec en balançant sur son frère un torchon qui traînait là.

«Alexander n'a jamais et ne bandera jamais pour toi. » Lâcha Magnus en entrant dans la cuisine.

«J'étais déjà désirable à quatorze ans. » Répliqua Jace.

«Négatif le peroxydé. J'ai mes dossiers. » Dit le sorcier théâtral.

«Alec veut dormir à l'Institut ces prochaines nuits pour que je puisse à nouveau me réfugier dans son lit comme au beau vieux temps. » Lança Jace. Rien de tel qu'une joute verbale avec le warlock pour éloigner ses cauchemars.

«Mais viens donc te réfugier dans notre lit au loft, tu verras ce que font deux adultes ensemble. » Souris mielleusement Magnus.

L'archer regardait la scène, atterré. Ces deux-là ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais de se chamailler et en plus autour de ses envies sexuelles passées ou présentes. Ceci dit, Alec n'avait jamais bandé pour Jace lorsqu'il le rejoignait dans son lit. À quatorze ans, il ne connaissait pas encore les premières affres du désir.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Magnus? » Demanda l'archer, recentrant la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre.

«Jamais loin de toi, sweetheart. »

Alec ne retint pas le sourire qui illumina son visage. Il se leva, embrassa rapidement son amant et partit en direction de la porte.

«Viens, je dois passer par mon bureau. » L'archer se retourna vers son parabatai, il arborait une mine sombre qu'il n'avait pas deux minutes avant. «Jace, je suis là. »

«Je sais, Alec. » Répondit sobrement le blond, avec un petit sourire se voulant rassurant pour son frère.

Le couple partit, laissant Jace se perdre dans ses pensées noires, où la mort côtoyait sa fratrie étroitement. Étendant son ombre au-dessus d'eux.

Clary entra dans la cuisine et aussitôt une bouffée de rage envahit Jace. Il imaginait le sang de la rousse s'étendre sur sa peau blanche. Il s'ébroua et s'éloigna de sa petite amie à vive allure, n'écoutant pas ses cris de protestation.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Pourquoi ces idées de meurtres lui envoyaient des décharges de plaisir dans le corps ? Ressemblait-il vraiment autant à Valentin, cet homme qui l'avait élevé ?

* * *

Jace passa sa journée à s'entraîner, évitant habilement tous ses proches. Les voir, le paralysait de terreur. Il allait leur faire mal, il avait envie de leur faire mal.

Quand Alec entra dans la salle d'entraînement avec Magnus pour lui signifier qu'il rentrait au loft, Jace ne put retenir le poignard qu'il envoya sur son frère, la frayeur s'empara du blond aussitôt le geste effectué. L'archer ne dut son salut qu'à son homme qui arrêta la lame à quelques millimètres de son cœur. Le couple regarda le blond, partagé entre étonnement et crainte.

«Si tu voulais tester mes réflexes, c'est chose faite. » Tenta Magnus avec un faible rire. La peur faisant battre son cœur follement. Il n'osait imaginer le scénario, s'il n'avait pas arrêté le poignard à temps.

Jace s'effondra, regardant ses mains avec effroi. Alec se précipita vers son parabatai. Terreur ou pas, il restait son frère et son meilleur ami. Et le désespoir, la peur parant le visage de Jace, lui serrait le cœur. Le blond se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'archer quand ce dernier le prit contre lui. Il avait failli tuer Alec, sa main était partie sans qu'il ne puisse agir. Son esprit lui dictait sa conduite, il devait le tuer.

Magnus regardait la scène de loin, encore sous le choc, ses mains remuaient fébrilement, prêtes à arrêter de nouveau Jace en cas de nécessité.

«Je deviens fou, Alec. » Dit le blond, la voix brisée.

«Ne dis pas ça. » Le consola l'archer en lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur.

Jace le repoussa légèrement, plongeant ses yeux vairons dans le regard azur.

«Je voulais te tuer, c'était une pulsion violente. Sans hésitation, c'est ce que je désirais le plus ardemment, te voir te vider de ton sang devant moi. » Expliqua le blond, sa voix ployant sous sa détresse.

«Jace, tu es mon parabatai, mon frère, je sais que tu ne me voudrais jamais de mal. Il y a forcément quelque chose. » Le rassura Alec, tenant le visage de Jace entre ses mains. «Tu l'as senti ? Notre lien parabatai est pratiquement inactif depuis ta résurrection inattendue. »

Le blond réalisa cela aux paroles de l'archer. C'est vrai, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti les émotions d'Alec depuis un moment. Étrange que cet état de fait ne l'ait pas frappé plus tôt.

«Revenir d'entre les morts comporte un prix. » Verbalisa Magnus en se rapprochant, la pression était enfin redescendue dans son corps en voyant ce jeune homme désemparé devant lui, lui rappelant de façon frappante son aïeul. Il y avait beaucoup de Will en Jace, physique mis à part. «Quel que soit le processus qui t'as ramené parmi nous, il y a un coût. Que tu payes actuellement. » Expliqua le sorcier. Il sentait comme une empreinte de noirceur en Jace, mais c'était faible presque anodin. Et son enfance aux côtés d'un meurtrier pouvait l'expliquer. Le warlock n'avait jamais sondé profondément le blond, son regard ne se tournait que vers Alec. Et ce dernier était déjà un tel dédale, qu'il n'avait pas à prendre la charge de comprendre les autres Lightwood.

«Les frères silencieux me paraissent une bonne option. Nous les contacterons demain. » Dit l'archer calmement. «Douche-toi, mange si tu veux puis couche-toi, Jace. La fatigue influe sans doute sur ton état. Je vais rester à l'Institut pour cette nuit. Je serai avec Magnus, mais si tu as besoin de moi, ma porte est ouverte. »

Le blond ne trouva même pas de plaisanterie à répliquer. Son état le préoccupait trop pour ça et absurdement, il était rassuré de savoir que son frère serait là. Alec avait toujours été son pilier, supportant toute la charge qu'il lui mettait sur le dos. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait besoin de lui.

* * *

Jace regagna sa chambre, pris sa douche puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le sommeil l'emporta presque aussitôt. Comme chaque nuit dernièrement, il était empli de noirceur, poissant chaque recoin de son esprit.

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, bien décidé de prendre une vie. La première personne qui croiserait ses pas serait la victime parfaite. Jace sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre, lame séraphique à la main et déambula dans les couloirs. Un être innocent se présenta devant lui, resplendissant de la candeur de l'enfance.

«Jace, tout va bien? » Demanda Max, regardant l'arme que tenait son aîné.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, regardant attentivement le garçon. Sa voix lui parlait vaguement dans la brume de ses pensées assassines. Une litanie s'imposait cependant dans son esprit, une voix féminine lui commandait «Tue-le ! Tue-le ! ». Et Jace ne voulait que réaliser ce souhait.

Le blond s'approcha de Max, ce dernier remarquant son regard noir, reculait au fur et à mesure. Craignant ce frère qu'il ne reconnaissait pas dans cet air froid et calculateur qu'il arborait.

Alors que le petit garçon se décidait de courir en direction de la chambre la plus proche, celle d'Izzy, le blond le rattrapa. Jace le retourna et plongea sa lame séraphique dans le corps enfantin. Le sang s'écoula, écarlate quand le blond retira son arme. Les yeux gris de Max s'éteignirent doucement, faisant revenir Jace à lui.

Il regarda, effrayé et la nausée au bord des lèvres, sa main tenant une lame tâchée de sang et Max au sol, le liquide vermillon faisant un tapis sous lui.

«J'ai gagné shadowhunter et tu seras bientôt à moi. » Raisonna fortement, une voix dans son esprit. «Tu viendras à Lilith, la mère de tous les démons. »

Jace tomba à genoux, sa lame s'échappa de ses mains, il regarda le corps inerte de son petit frère. Le blond lâcha un cri perçant la nuit profonde et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Izzy sortit dans la minute de sa chambre, suivi par Alec et Magnus, une porte plus loin.

Isabelle se précipita sur Max, s'agenouillant, elle le tourna vers elle et compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle se mit à pleurer, ses épaules convulsant sous son chagrin.

Alec courut aux côtés de sa sœur, ses yeux bleus se parant d'horreur et de tristesse se tournèrent vers Jace.

«Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda l'archer, la voix écrasée par l'émotion.

«Je ne sais pas. » Bégaya le blond. «Je...J'ai... »

«Lilith. » Coupa Magnus. «Je la sens en toi, tu es sous l'emprise de Lilith et elle t'as fait tuer Max. » Continua le sorcier, s'approchant de la scène ignoble.

Alec se jeta sur son parabatai, la colère obscurcissant ses pensées. Les parents Lightwood arrivèrent, alertés par le remue-ménage régnant au fond du couloir.

Maryse hurla en voyant son bébé, son petit dernier, ensanglanté et inerte dans les bras d'Izzy. La mère se précipita, prenant son fils cadet contre elle.

Robert de son côté, dans les brumes de l'horreur, sépara tout de même Alec de Jace, aidé par Magnus.

«Il l'a tué ! C'est lui le meurtrier. » Cria l'archer.

Robert ne dit rien, trop sonné par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Magnus prit les joues d'Alec entre ses mains.

«Ce n'est pas le moment pour te le dire, Alexander. La douleur est trop forte et tu n'as rien envie d'entendre. Mais Jace vit sous l'emprise de Lilith, c'est un démon supérieur qui abolit toute envie de rébellion chez ses proies. Et désolé de te remémorer cet horrible épisode mais tout comme un démon, t'as fait tué Jocelyn en te possédant, taisant ton libre-arbitre. Jace vit la même chose, Lilith le consume. »

Alec se libéra de Magnus et rejoignit sa famille autour du corps de Max.

Jace paniqué, horrifié se tenait en retrait. Il tremblait de tout son corps, ses dents s'entrechoquaient, il se griffait les bras jusqu'au sang. Le blond ne pouvait croire qu'il avait fait ça, il n'avait pas pu tuer son petit frère. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Il aimait tellement Max.

Magnus s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur le front brûlant du blond.

«Dors. » C'était la meilleure solution. Le sorcier le mettait en stase, plus qu'en sommeil. De cette façon, Lilith ne pourrait l'atteindre. Ses pouvoirs ne lui permettaient pas de faire plus pour le néphilim possédé.

«Contactez les frères silencieux. » Lança le warlock à un shadowhunter arrivait sur place.

«Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de vous. »

«Votre directeur n'est pas en mesure de donner des ordres. Cette affaire est d'origine démoniaque et je suis plutôt calé sur le sujet. Alors quand je vous dis de contacter la cité silencieuse, vous le faites. » Répliqua Magnus, dévoilant sa marque de sorcier qui imposait un respect immédiat.

Le chasseur d'ombres courut s'occuper de la requête.

Magnus se rapprocha de son amant et se plaqua contre son dos agité de sanglots. Lui offrant sa chaleur et son amour, c'était bien trop peu pour pallier la douleur de la perte d'un frère mais c'est tout ce que Magnus avait à donner.

La famille Lightwood affrontait la plus horrible des tragédies, infligée par l'un des leurs. Il leur faudrait un temps infini pour s'en relever, temps qu'il n'avait pas avec la guerre qui approchait. Le deuil devait être rapide, bref et en plus de perdre Max, Jace était sur une pente plus que dangereuse qui pouvait amener à sa mort.

Rien ne leur laissait le temps de pleurer et c'était malheureusement cela aussi, être shadowhunter.

* * *

C'est un nouvel exercice pour moi de ne pas écrire sur Malec en élément central et j'espère que l'OS vous convient.

J'ai décidé de laisser la fin assez ouverte car le sujet est la bascule de Jace à cause de Lilith et pas le chagrin des Lightwood (Jace inclus).

Si vous me laissez un avis, ça serait parfait, que je sache si vous êtes prêt à lire autre chose que du Malec venant de moi. Merci à vous !

J'ai encore pleins d'idées Malec en stock mais je songe à m'ouvrir aussi vers d'autres personnages de la saga comme Maryse Lightwood, Michael Wayland (le vrai) et Robert pour aborder de façon étendu leur lien parabatai. Je pense aussi à écrire un OS sur le ship Will et Jem d'Origines. N'hésitez pas à me dire, si cela vous intéresse. Micro sondage XD

Et si vous voulez que j'aborde un personnage, un ship que vous aimez ou si vous avez une idée en dehors de Malec que vous voudriez voir exploiter. Vous pouvez me l'exprimer, c'est avec plaisir que j'examinerai votre demande.

Bien sûr, je reste sur Malec avant tout donc vous les retrouverez prochainement. Mais quand une idée me titille, il faut que je l'écrive.

A très vite !


End file.
